Ursula's Daughter
by djlordy2
Summary: My first fan fiction with Ariel becoming Ursula's daughter. I have always thought that it would be cool to see what Ariel would do if she was as evil as Ursula and now I can make it possible. Enjoy the story with me as I take a journey through an alternative universe of Little Mermaid Characters belong to Disney. Concept is my own. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

As Ariel swam closer to the cave, she began to feel a caution overcome her. "Why am I even here" she thought to herself as she entered the cave.

"To see me" came a voice from within the cave, "because you want to be human don't you" the voice boomed, getting louder as it got closer to Ariel.

"How do you know that" cried Ariel, astonished that anyone knew her deepest desires.

"Because, dearie, I am your mother and I know what my daughter wants deep down" the sea witch claimed.

"You're… you're Ursula the Sea witch. You're my Aunt, how can you be my Mother when you have 8 limbs and I have 2 arms and a tail?" Ariel stated, confused as she was always convinced that her mother was Queen Athena.

"Ahh my dear Triton, stealing my daughters and making them believe that they aren't even mine. How did he do it, Brainwash, potion for memory loss?" Ursula exclaimed, angered by the thought of having her daughter's stolen from her when they were only young and her being exiled from Atlantica.

"What are you on about, he did nothing to us, Aunt Ursula, you're scaring me, why do you think you're my mother."

"You'll soon see child" as Ursula threw the ingredients needed into the cauldron to show a vision of Ariel and her six sisters during their very early childhood. Ariel could see how she had eight limbs, just like her Aunt. Along with her six sisters. However King Triton came swimming through the sea as fast as lightning and as soon as he got to Ursula's Lair he kidnapped the baby Cecaelia's and took them back to the palace where he used his trident to turn the Cecaelia's into baby Mermaid's with no idea of them ever being 8 limbed creatures.

"No... It can't be. Daddy wouldn't lie to me. You made that vision up for me to try to go against my family, well that won't happen" Ariel stated defiantly

"It saddens me to say this dearie but you already have gone against your family, but now it's time for you to do it again, now for you to live your dream as a human girl. You have 3 days to make that Human prince fall in love with you" Ursula declared as she magiced a contract that Ariel quickly signed, happy to be getting out of the sea witch's lair as soon as she had turned and she would finally be able to meet her prince, Eric.

"Hahahahaha, you foolish girl, you should have read the contract before signing it but I suppose you would do anything to be Human and for Love wouldn't you. Well it's a shame that's not happening isn't it?"

"What are you on about sea witch" Ariel screamed, her father's side was taking over. "spit it out."

"well what you have actually signed is to revert back to how you were before Triton stole you. See this contract states that thee who signs the contract shall become a Cecaelia, just like me, and will also be as evil as me, Hahaha, time to come back into Mommy's arms"

"Noooooooo" Ariel cried as she began to flee the Lair.

"Quick Flotsam, Jetsam, capture my new daughter and bring her back to me" Ursula blurted as the two eels quickly caught up with the mermaid and forced her back into the lair. "now is that anyway to leave your mommy when she is saving you from the nasty man who stole you as a child. I don't think so" stated Ursula.

"Urgghh, let go of my you freaks, you wont change me that easily" ariel struggled but soon she was out cold as Ursula used a sleeping spell on Ariel to make sure she wasn't going to interfere during her change into becoming Ursula's long awaited daughter.

"when you wake up, mommy will have her baby girl back again, by her side, and we will finally rule the ocean as a family"

Thank You for taking time out of your day to read my first fanfiction series, i hope you enjoyed it. Please review to help me improve and to give me ideas for the story. i will hopefully update tomorrow so enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quick, she is waking up, make sure that her transformation has been completed, I want to make sure I get my daughter back today" Ursula said to Flotsam and Jetsam making sure that Ariel could not escape.

Ariel started to stir, something didn't feel right to her, she looked round the room and saw nothing, the walls were black as was the floor nothing look different, but then she noticed it, her tail had gone. Instead of the one scaly tail there were eight slimy tentacles coming from within her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, Ursula came swimming as fast as she could.

"What's the matter to my darling, aren't you happy with your new self" Ursula smirked at Ariel, knowing that within a matter of minutes she would soon be her daughter again.

"No you sea witch of cause I'm not happy with what I am, I never signed a contract to turn me into a cecaelia, why have you turned me into this, you knew Triton would never lie to me, why did you have to turn me into this" Ariel shouted at Ursula.

Of course Ursula knew this was going to happen "Hey that is no way to talk to your mother after all I have done for you, you treat me this way"

Ariel felt something bubbling within her she knew Ursula was right, but she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to let Triton down, but then suddenly she didn't care what Triton thought, only what mother thought was what was right "I'm so sorry mother for doubting you, you were right all along, I now remember you are my mother, and now we will make Triton pay stealing me from you"

Ursula felt proud of herself, her daughter finally reunited with her, and now her and Ariel could rule all over Atlantica and the rest of the ocean. But they first needed a plan Ursula knew just the girl to ask. She smiled at Ariel, who returned the smile evilly, she knew just what she was planning. Tomorrow Triton would fall as would his family, the day after the rest of the ocean.

 **sorry this chapter is so short, next one will be longer I promise**


End file.
